All It Took Was Lady Marmalade
by Daystar Flame
Summary: Serena and the girls have to leave Heero and the guys... Will they ever see each other ever again? *Now Complete*
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone! I know it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories........ And I'm sorry! But it's just can't think of anything to happen with any of my stories but I did come up with this a few days ago and decided to start writing 'cause I think I can finish this one. It's based off the Lady Marmalade music video if you have seen it although I have more of a plot to it. Well I guess I should stop my ranting and give you the story so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!  
  
All It Took Was Lady Marmalade  
Prologue  
  
A.C. 199 (After Endless Waltz. Obviously in GW-verse.)  
"I love you... I can't let you leave me. Not after what you've done to me." Heero said sadly hugging a silver-gold haired girl.  
Heero had short, wild dark brown hair and deep Prussian blue eyes. At the moment he looked sad... this girl had changed his life and now she was leaving.   
"I have to Heero... all 5 of us have to leave. I'll miss everyone but you know I'll miss you the most." The girl said.  
"I love you Sere..." Heero said.  
"I love you too." The silver-gold haired girl, now known as Sere or Serena, said.  
Serena had long silver-gold hair that went a little above her knees (I made it shorter... just to try it out... 'ya know... k?) which at the moment was pulled into s long braid. She had blue eyes with silver specks in them, though right now they were sad looking.  
Serena and Heero hugged for a little while when someone yelled, "Meatball Head! Time to go!"  
"I'll be right there Rei! I'll see you again..." and with that Serena left to go out into the world with her four best friends.  
Serena walked out into a huge living room where 8 people were standing around. Four of these people were girls. The first girl, Ami, had very short medium blue hair, natural of course, with ocean blue eyes. Next was Mina, she had the same length hair as Serena though hers was thoroughly golden in color and sky blue eyes. Then was Lita, the amazon of the group standing almost 6' tall, she had mid-back length hair in a high ponytail and sparkling emerald green eyes. And last was Rei, who was sometimes considered the one with the attitude, with same length hair as Serena though black with purple highlights instead and violet eyes.  
Then came the guys. First was Trowa, the silent one, with short brown hair with long bangs that seemed to always cover one of his emerald green eyes. Next was Quatre, the desert prince, he had platinum blond hair and green-blue eyes. Next was Dou, the God of Death, he had a thick braid of chestnut brown hair going down to his lower back with cobalt blue eyes that were usually filled with laughter. Last was Wufie, the silent dragon, he was Chinese with jet-black hair pulled into a tight ponytail (He's sooooooooooo cute!) and jet-black eyes.  
"Well we'll see you guys later..." Mina said sadly.  
"Ya! We'll see each other again!" Dou said happily.  
"Good bye." They all said at the same time. None of them noticed the silent figure of Heero watching from the darkened hallway. He mouthed to Serena's back, "Later my love, we will be together again." Then he turned and went to his balcony to watch them leave.  
  
Well, how did you guys like it so far? Please review everyone, I just love getting those things! Well I'll hurry and get the next part out... this is only going to be like 3 or 4 chapters long anyway. So Laterz~  
Daystar Flame!   



	2. Orion and his announcement

So Everyone,  
Here's the second part of my story! Hopefully you guys are liking this so far! I think it's actually going pretty good! Oh I forgot to ask last time, if you have any suggestions for any of my other stories could you please send them to me? I really want to finish my other stories but I can't think of anything. K, here's the second part!  
  
Disclaimer: chants I wish, I wish, I wish... I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing even though I... wish! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
All It Took Was Lady Marmalade  
Part 1  
  
A.C. 202 (Duh... 3 years later if you can't count. J/k!)  
'I can't believe it! It's been 3 years since I've seen him! I miss him so much but... what if he's forgotten about me or is with someone else? Oh that would be horrible!' Serena thought while she was in a meeting with her producer and the other girls.  
"Serena..." Orion asked. No response. "Serena...?" Orion asked again. No response.  
Orion was the girls' producer. He was tall, had short, spiky jet-black hair and dazzling green eyes. At the moment he was getting a little frustrated, well maybe more than a little. "SERENA!" he yelled. Serena jumped in her seat while she looked around wildly. The rest of the girls were giggling loudly.  
"Huh?" she asked quietly.  
"Will you please pay attention to me? I'm telling you all where you will be performing next..." he said, his eyes held a longing look. All the girls except Serena had a knowing look on their faces, they had all known that Orion was deeply in love with their best friend although she was totally oblivious to the fact.  
"Sorry." Serena mumbled softly.  
"It's ok. Now, next you will be performing in Tokyo, Japan. You will be at the Moonlight Show House and will be the last act in the show." Orion said.   
Serena's face took on a look of utter shock and joy at the same time. She was going to see Heero again! Heero and the other guys are living in Tokyo right now. The other girls' faces were about the same as Serena's. They were going to see their boyfriends again as well.  
"What's with all you guys?" Orion asked.  
"We're going to see the guys again! Mina cried happily, thinking of Quatre.  
"And our family!" Lita said thinking of her only family, Dou.  
"And our friends." Ami said, thinking of Trowa.  
"Everyone." Rei said, thinking of Wufie.  
"My fiancé... Heero." Serena said. At this Orion's eyes widened.  
"You have a fiancé?" He asked. You could practically hear the jealousy in his voice.  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Well everyone? It good so far? I like it actually! Well please review! Next part will be out soon! Laterz~  
Daystar Flame!  



	3. To go or not to go?

Aloha!  
Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! You guys made me so happy! And since all of you that reviewed were so nice I'm going to post the next chapter of my story. So here it is, I hope you enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing...  
  
All It Took Was Lady Marmalade  
Part 2  
  
Starting where we left off...  
"When did this happen?" Orion asked.  
"Before we left Japan..." Serena said dazedly. All the other girls were looking on with interest.  
"But... but... uh..." Orion stuttered.  
"You like me don't you Orion?" Serena asked softly.  
"Well, uh... yah." Orion stuttered once again.  
"Orion, you have to understand... I'm already in love with someone else. If we had met some time else maybe it would have worked out but it won't now. I love Heero too much." Serena said softly.  
"I understand. I only want you to be happy." Orion said giving a little smile.  
"Can we still be friends?" Serena asked softly. He gave a slight nod and Serena jumped to give him a hug. "I'm sorry..." she whispered softly in his ear. He gave another slight nod.  
"So when do we leave?" Mina asked going back to her perky self.  
Orion stepped back and said, "We leave tomorrow afternoon. Would you guys like to call your boyfriends and tell them?"   
"Yah, but, Ami could you make my voice sound different?" Serena asked.  
"Yes, of course. It would be quite simple. But I need to see the phone for a few minutes." Ami said. We handed her the phone and she went to work. After a few minutes she finished the voice changing and handed the phone to Serena.  
Serena dialed the guys number... even though they hardly ever talked she had their phone number. 1...2...3...4... and they picked the phone up. "Hello?" the owners voice belonged to Duo.  
"Tell Heero, Quatre, Wufie, and Trowa that they have tickets at the Moonlight Show House on the 31 which is two days from now. Yourself and the others should be at the show when it starts at 6:30 p.m. Tell them that it deals with 5 certain girls that they have missed for the past 3 years. Good bye."  
"Wa..." Duo's voice was cut off as Serena hung up the phone.  
All the girls were on the floor laughing at what the guys were probably doing right now.  
~The guys~  
"Hey guys!" Duo yelled as he ran out in the living room.  
"What you braided idiot?" Wufie asked.  
"Who was on the phone, Duo?" Quatre asked.  
"Well I don't know who was on the phone but they said that we had tickets to the Moonlight Show House 2 days from now and that it had to do with the girls." Duo said talking a mile a minute.  
"It could be a trap." Heero said, his voice had long ago gone back to being the monotone.  
"I think we should go anyway if they said it had to do with the girls." Duo said.  
"We might as well." Wufie said.  
It was decided that they were going.  
"Oh and guys... uh... I think we have to like dress nice. Ya know like tuxes and stuff." Duo said nervously.  
"Why?" Trowa said finally spoke up.  
"It is at the Moonlight Show House you guys. The really fancy theater." Quatre said.  
"Fine..." Heero grumbled.  
'Please let this be true... please let me see Sere again...' Heero thought.  
~The girls~  
"Finally we're off that dumb plane!" Rei said.  
"Chill Rei..." Lita said.  
They headed to their hotel... the whole time with Serena thinking 'We're back home... and tomorrow night I'll be able to see Heero again.'  
  
So? How did ya like it? Thanks again for the reviews and please review again or more or whatever... uh... haha! C'ya Laterz~  
Daystar Flame!  



	4. The show starts...

Hi Everyone!   
I am soooooo sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. First I wrote it on a laptop and couldn't get it to my comp. And then I went on vacation so I have to write this all over again. Any way, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to try and make it longer for all you people who asked me to. So forget about me and read on!   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing belong to me, unfortunately. So yah I just had to say that....  
  
All It Took Was Lady Marmalade  
Part 3  
  
"I'm so glad we're finally back home!" Mina cried as she landed on the sofa at the big fancy hotel they were staying at.  
"So am I! Oh you know we forgot to invite our family." Rei said.  
"I don't think they would like it very much." Ami said as she sat down next to Mina.  
"We'll just meet with them later, k guys?" Serena said.  
"I can't wait to see the guys faces! It'll be so funny!" Lita said smiling.  
"Especially Heero's..." Rei said slyly as she poked Serena in the side.  
"Oh be quiet Rei! I can't wait to see Wufei's so ha!" Serena said poking Rei back.   
"Girls, girls. Settle down. We should all get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Orion said as he walked into the room.  
"Oh you're no fun Orion!" Mina whined. He just smiled in response. "Fine, fine! We're going!" she cried.  
All 5 of the girls went to their rooms and soon fell asleep while Orion sat on the couch by himself.   
'As long as she's happy I'll be happy...' he thought to himself.  
  
~Heero~  
  
'I hope I see Sere tomorrow. I can't wait! It's been 3 years since I've seen her and around 1year since we've talked. We have both been so busy...' he thought to himself as he was lying on his bed.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
"Get up girls!" Orion's voice rang through out their hotel room.   
"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." Mina moaned as she covered her head with a pillow.  
"Get up lazy!" Rei yelled from the door.   
Soon after all the girls had taken their showers and had gotten ready to leave.  
"All right! Are you all ready? We have to go, you all know how long it takes to get ready." Orion said. They all nodded at his question. "All right! Let's go."  
The girls and Orion then left the hotel and started walking to the Moonlight Show House. The girls were laughing as they remembered what they had done at all these different places years ago while Orion just listened to them talk. While Serena was talking and not looking were she was going she bumped into a person.  
"Hey watch where yo..." Serena started, then she saw who it was. "Millardo! Oh it's so great to see you again!" she laughed and threw her arms around the man.  
He had longer silvery-white hair and blue eyes. He was around 6' 2" tall. He looked at Serena and smiled. "Hey sis. What are you doing back here?" he asked.  
"Well we're cause we started this little show and we're performing tonight! Oh my, I'm sorry I was rude, Millardo this is Orion, he's our producer, Orion this is Millardo, my older brother." Serena said smiling.  
"What exactly are you girls doing?" Millardo asked eyeing Orion.  
"Well why don't you come see tonight?" Serena said slyly.  
"I'm not sure if I want to..." he said hesitantly.  
"Wait a second. Is SHE here?" Mina asked quietly.  
"No, you're lucky. She left yesterday for the U.S." Millardo said. At this all the girls sighed and Orion had a confused look on his face. Seeing this Serena gave an explanation.  
"We're talking about my little sister, Relena. She thinks that everyone should be honored to know her and grovel at her feet. She has a hard head that's set on complete pacifism and no wars should be fought. But no one really likes her any way." Serena said.  
Relena had dirty blond hair with dull light blue eyes. She had an extremely obnoxious voice that bothers everyone. Another reason Serena dislikes her sister is because she talks Heero, which he hates as well.  
"So are you coming or what Millardo?" Serena asked giving him her huge puppy eye look.  
"Fine, fine I'll go." He sighed dejectedly. Serena smiled and handed him a ticket.  
"See ya at 6:30!" she smiled.  
"Girls, we better get going. You guys still have to get ready." Orion said.  
"All right. Well see ya later Millardo!" Serena said as she and the other girls walked off with Orion in the lead.  
When the girls walked into the theater they went straight to make-up. It took around 3 hours to get ready. They had about 1/2 hour till they had to go on so she went and peeked out the curtains and looked for Heero. She saw him along with Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Dou and Millardo. Heero had a blank like look as did Trowa. Dou and Quatre looked interested. Wufei looked irritated at being made to sit for this long. Millardo looked nervous for what was about what was to come.  
'I can't believe he's actually here! I missed him so much. I wonder how he'll react...' Serena thought to herself.  
  
~The guys~  
  
"Man what is taking so long? Are they here or what?" Wufei muttered.  
"Just relax Wufei. We'll know soon. The shows almost over." Quatre said.  
"Oh wouldn't it be cool if the girls were performing? I wonder what they would do?" Dou said.  
'Indeed. When will we see you? I miss you. I need to see you again...' Heero thought to himself.  
  
~Backstage~  
  
"Alright girls. We have about a 1/2 hour before we're on. Are your boyfriends all here?" Orion asked.  
"They're all here." Serena said as she walked up next to them.  
"Good. You knock em' all dead. Do the best show yet." Orion said.  
"Don't worry Orion. We'll be fine." Mina said smiling.  
"I always love going up there in front of all those people! And now we'll actually know some of them!" Lita said smiling as well.  
"One more act before you're on Moulin Rouge!" the stage director called off to the side.  
"Alright girls, you know what to do!" Orion said giving all the girls a hug. "Good luck Serena." Orion said smiling sadly at her.  
"Thanks Orion." She said smiling back. Then all the girls walked to their spots to get ready.  
'I'm not going to be able to be able to stand being not able to have a chance with her. There's no way...' Orion thought as he watched her. 'I have to have her to myself...'  
'This is it. I'll get to see Heero again and talk to him.' Serena thought nervously.  
~On the stage~  
"I hope you all enjoyed the show tonight." The announcer said smiling.  
'Hey, where's the girls?" Dou muttered.  
"This is the last performance of the night. A once in a lifetime experience if I do say so myself..." he said as he walked off stage.  
Then the lights dimmed.........  
  
Well everyone I really tried to make this chapter longer but it wasn't that much longer than the others sorry. But guess what I already have the next chapter written and ready to post and that one is longer! So please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Laterz,  
Daystar Flame~  
  



	5. Ladies and Gents, The Ladies of the Moul...

Hey Everyone!  
This may be the last part of this story. After reading this please tell me if you would like me to write a sequel or something. Well that's pretty much it I guess... so I hope you have enjoyed this story and please review once again.  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I know that had to be a big disappointment... that's a laugh! j/k...  
  
All It Took Was Lady Marmalade  
Part 4  
  
Rei then walked onto the stage, she was wearing a blood red corset with a matching red top hat as well as black garters. Her skin was a pale white that contrasted with the red eye shadow, blood red lips and raven colored hair. There was one bright red spotlight trained right on her and she had a huge smile in her face. Behind her was a deep red velvet curtain. As she got to the middle of the stage she said in a loud clear voice, "Ladies and gents, please direct your attention to the worlds most spectacular show, the ladies of the Moulin Rouge!"   
Rei walked off into the shadows as the curtains were pulled back. The stage had a black shiny floor with white lights going across the top and the bottom of it. There was also a staircase going down the center. On either side there were two hearts and one in the center. On the right were the red and orange, on the left the blue and green and in the center was the silver. The red heart had a picture of Rei's face but then it faded from view. Then Ami walked onto the stage. She wore a corset of many colors of blue and matching blue feathers in her hair as well as white garters. Her skin as well was a pale white that blended with her silvery blue eye shadow, sparkly lips and her short blue hair. She had a blue spotlight on her and a shy smile on her face. She saw Trowa's face and smirked as she heard Lita behind the screen starting to sing.  
  
Lita: "Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas."  
Then the music began and Ami joined in as well. "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista."  
  
Ami: "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh"  
  
Chorus: "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade"  
  
Lita: "What, what, what"  
  
Ami: "ooh oh."  
  
All together: "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi."  
  
Ami danced a seductive little dance and then sat down in a seductive pose. Most of the guys were already drooling. Ami's face faded from the blue heart. Then Mina walked onto the stage. She was wearing an orangish-gold corset with gold flowers in her spiral-curled hair as well as white garters. Her face as well was a pale white with gold eye shadow, gold lipstick and her spiraling golden hair. She gave a huge warm smile and saw Quatre blush and smiled even bigger. There was an orange spotlight on her and a black stool in front of her with a sheet of black satin on it. Then she began to sing.  
  
Mina: "He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets (she picked up the sheet and tossed it to the ground.), suede's, dark greens  
Yeah"  
  
Chorus: "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)   
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade"  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi."  
  
Mina and Ami danced the same dance as Ami had done before and then their own seductive poses. Mina's face then faded from the orange heart. Then Lita walked onto the stage. She wore a forest green corset with emeralds in her down slightly curled hair. As the others her face was a pale white with light green eye shadow, slightly green lipstick and her emerald covered hair to the side. She saw Duo who was grinning like an idiot and smiled even bigger than she had before. She had a green spotlight on her as she started to sing.  
  
Lita: "Yea yea uh  
He came through with the money in the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playin these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas   
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass   
Bottle case the meaning of expensive tastes  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate- a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
As she finished Rei came on stage and did the dance with the girls and did their poses but this time there were two on either side of the staircase. Lita's face faded from the green heart. The lights then went out and strobe lights went on and showed seemingly stopped versions of the girls doing somewhat bad poses. Then the 4 of them sang together.  
  
Together: "Marmalade... Marmalade... Marmalade..."  
  
The strobe lights faded off as Serena's face faded from the silver heart. She came onto the stairs and started down them. Serena's outfit was a little different than the others, her was also a corset though hers came down lower than the rest and showed more skin. It was silver and she had black garters along with a shiny silver crown, silver elbow length gloves and knee high silvers boots. Her face as pale or paler than that of the other girls with silver eye shadow with silver sparkles over that, silver shiny lipstick, and her silver hair was going down her back with diamonds woven into her tresses. She also had little diamonds on her eyelashes and eyebrows. She had a white spotlight on her with everything around her dark. She seemed to endlessly enjoy the shock from her family, friends and even the audience and smiled the brightest smile that anyone had ever seen. She looked to Heero and winked and he had a dumb founded look on his face. Then she started to dance as the lights went back on. Serena led the other girls in an even more seductive dance than before. Then she began to sign.  
  
Serena: "Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of café au lait alright   
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-MORE!"  
  
Mina: "Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5"  
  
Ami: " Sleepin' the grey flannel life"  
  
Serena: "But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more"  
  
Chorus: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole Lady Marmalade"  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mom! Uh)  
  
Rei: "Serena... (oh leaeaa oh)  
Mina... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lita Kino... (hey hey! Uh uh uh uh...)  
Ami... (oh oh oooooooo)  
Rot wailer baby... (baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (Oh)  
Miss Rei Pyro here...  
  
All: "Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
The girls end the dance with their hands in the air. The crowd gave the girls a tremendous standing applause.  
  
~At the start of the girls show with the guys~  
  
Rei walked onto the stage... "Oh my God..." Wufei said quietly.  
"Oh my! Wu-man is finally speechless." Dou laughed but Wufei just ignored him.  
Then Ami came on and Trowa's eyes just widened, a lot. 'Ami? My sweet, little shy Ami? On stage dressed in that? Though I'm not complaining....'   
Then Mina walked on stage and Quatre went into a furious blush. "M... Mina...?" he stuttered.  
Then Lita came on and Dou started grinning like an idiot. "Wow! She should were that more often hey?" he said to the others who weren't paying attention.  
'Where's Serena? Please let her be here.' Heero thought silently.  
'Please don't let Serena be here! If she is I'll just die!" Millardo thought.  
Then Serena walked on the stage and Heero's face looked amazed for a second then dumbfounded. His jaw dropped when she winked at him. 'How come I didn't notice this in her before. I never thought that she would get up in front of all these people.... Oh she is hot though!' Heero thought as he watched Serena dance and sing. 'And to think, I get to marry this Goddess.' He thought and smiled.  
"Oh no........ Serena." Millardo muttered as his sister danced. 'Everyone's going to be talking about this.' He thought.  
Then they ended and all the guys got up and headed backstage to see their girls.  
  
~Backstage~  
  
"Heero! So did you guys like the show?" Serena asked slyly.   
"I think you guys should wear this stuff more often." Duo said smiling.  
"You would." Rei retorted.  
Heero grabbed Serena and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Duo's right for once."  
She giggled in her slivery voice and said, "Maybe I'll take that advise."  
Heero smiled and hugged her closer. Then someone just had to interrupt them. "Serena, did you have to go and do that in front of everyone?" Millardo asked.  
"Who else was I supposed to do it in front of? Wait don't answer that." Serena said and the others laughed.  
"Whatever...." He sighed.  
"Besides, it's fun!" Serena said sticking her tongue out at him.   
"Let's go out to eat!" Mina said smiling brightly.  
"Mina? Um........ in that?" Quatre asked blushing at the thought.  
"Yah, wh...." Mina started. "Oh! You don't want us to wear this in public? Well it's a little late for that! I mean we've done this a bunch of times and went out to eat with Orion after...."  
"Who's Orion?" Wufei asked.  
"Oh, just our producer who's butt in love with S....." Mina started but Rei covered her mouth.  
"In love with Stacy this one girl we met once. Hehe...." Lita said nervously.  
"It's alright you guys. You can say it." Serena said from Heero's arms.  
"Oh good cause I thought I was gonna get in trouble and other st......" everyone just started to ignore Mina as she rambled on and on........  
"Well he is, or was or something, in love with Serena." Rei said.  
Heero's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Serena. "Is that true?" he asked.  
"Yeah it is but I told him I couldn't cause I'm gonna marry you." Serena said smiling. Heero calmed down, relaxed and smiled back.  
"Yah, so can we go and eat now?" Rei asked impatiently.   
"Sure." Quatre said.  
"You guys should put on our coats, it's kinda cold out." Trowa said. Trowa gave Ami his white long jacket that went to about her ankles.  
Wufei gave Rei his long black coat that went to her feet.  
Quatre gave Mina who had recently stopped rambling his long white jacket.  
Duo sighed, "Do I have to?" The girls laughed while the guys rolled their eyes.   
"Yes you have to Maxwell. What an idiot." Wufei said and started mumbling.  
Then Heero gave Serena his really long black coat that almost dragged the ground even in her heals.   
Millardo just sighed and started to go along with them. That's when Setsuna showed up in her long black dress. "That was really great girls." Setsuna said smiling. All the girls said thanks and Millardo gave Setsuna a hug and short kiss.  
"Hey Sets... you want to come with us?" Millardo asked.  
"I'd loved to." She replied.  
So all 12 of them went to the nearest restaurant and talked the night away. Then they went their separate ways. Trowa and Ami went to the library. Dou and Lita stayed at the restaurant. Wufei and Rei went to the shrine. Quatre and Mina went to look around the city. Millardo and Setsuna went on a walk through the city. And Serena and Heero went to the park.  
Serena and Heero were at the park sitting under a Cherry Blossom Tree that was blooming. For a few minutes they just sat together staring at the Moon. Then Heero broke the silence. "You know I'll always love you Sere..." he said quietly.  
"And I'll always love you..." Serena said quietly.   
"When are we going to get married?" Heero asked.  
"Whenever you're ready to."   
"I'm ready now. I want to get married as soon as we can." Heero said softly in Serena's ear.  
"Me t...." Serena started and then was interrupted.  
"Serena?" Orion called about 10 feet from them. "What are you doing out here alo.... Oh never mind then." He started then he saw that she was with another guy. 'That must be her fiancé.' He thought.  
"Oh hi Orion. Come here I'd like you to meet someone. Heero, this is Orion, our producer. Orion, this is Heero, my fiancé." Serena said smiling brightly.  
"Nice to meet you." Orion said slowly.  
"Hn." Heero said or grunted, whichever you prefer.  
"Well I better be leaving." Orion said. "Bye Serena." He said then walked off.   
"So that was him huh?" Heero asked.  
"Yah that was him. Why?"  
"Why did you pick me instead of him?" Heero asked.  
"I didn't have to pick. I already knew whom I loved and it wasn't him. I'll only love you forever, you're the only one that makes me whole. The only person who can make happy even when I'm sad. I'll always love you." Serena said as she sat in his lap.  
"I'll always love you too." Heero said putting his arms around Serena.  
"We'll be together forever as soon as we're married." Serena said.  
"March?"   
"April?" Serena said.  
"May." They said together.  
'I have to be with her... I'll fall apart if I'm not. I have to find a way...' Orion thought as he walked away.  
They smiled and fell asleep together under that Cherry Blossom Tree.  
So to get these two together again it only took Lady Marmalade. Neither horses nor kings, just Lady Marmalade. But how long will they stay like that?   
  
~FIN~  
  
So? How did everyone like it? Please review and tell me. Also say if you think I should write a sequel or not. Well I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I appreciated it. Well C'ya!  
  
Laterz,  
Daystar Flame~  
  



End file.
